His sun
by Boke
Summary: ONESHOT:This is my first songfic so I would really want to see what you think so review even if you think it’s sht! Draco is being tortured and is thinking about the light in his life.


(A/N) Hello everyone, this is my first songfic so I would really want to see what you think so review even if you think it's sht! If you like skin or Skunk Anansie, this is skins new song 'just let the sun', I think it really fits for dramione fan fiction, so here it goes! It's best if you listen to the song while you read this story!

BTW I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the brilliant mind of jk Rowling! Nor do I own anything of skin or Skunk Anansie!

**SUN**

**I walked into the sea**

**Those waves they came for me**

**Egged on by scarlet sun**

**(But) I will never burn**

' CRUCIO'

A pale boy squirmed on the floor of a blackened room. His pain was immense but he did not scream. His face was twisted from the pain that was caused by the spell that had just hit him. He felt like millions of swords were being stabbed in his flesh. But he didn't mind, the only thing that was going trough his mind was her, his light! He felt a tear rolling down his pale cheek, but he didn't cry, he couldn't. If it's one thing his father had thought him that was any good, was how not to show emotions. But his father wasn't a good man, and he had thought his son in a very cruel way.

**My eyes stay liquid free**

**Not phased by chemistry**

**The whole nine yards I see**

**Striding through the haze**

'_Aaaaahhhh'_

_The same pale boy, although not older than nine, was crying, while one curse after the other hit him on his bare chest._

'_No father, pleas stop, I swear I didn't mean to break the window! Pleas father, stop!'_

'_The more you cry and weep, the more I will hurt you! Malfoy's do not show emotions, do you hear me! YOU ARE A MALFOY, YOU SHALL OBEY ME!' A cruel and cold voice sneered to the boy._

'_Yes father of course, I am sorry father!' The boy answered frightened._

'_Good! Because the next time you disobey me, I shall not be this gentile!' _

_And with a last look upon his son he left the room._

'_The wounds shall not be healed, so the scars will make you remember what I tried to teach you!' His father said._

_And the little boy stood up, fell on his bed and starred at the ceiling for hours before falling in restless sleep._

He remembered the first time she had seen his scars, he had been angry with her. Saying it was nothing and that she had no right to ask questions. But the way she had looked at him, with her beautiful brown eyes full of tears for his pain, had made him spill out the whole story, about his father. They had talked for hours and fell asleep while they were in a tight embrace.

**Just let the sun**

**Shine on your face**

**Only the darkness blinds your way**

**You take it easy**

**You walk on your own**

**Look for the sunshine (you'll) find (your) way home**

He felt that the spell had been lifted and he fell exhausted on to the floor. He rolled over on his back to stare right in the eyes of the woman who had been torturing for the past hours, his own aunt.

'Had enough yet nephew? Or should I keep going until you lose you mind completely?'

**Just let the sun**

**Shin on your face**

He didn't answer; he grabbed hold of the wall, stood up and glared at his aunt Bellatrix Lastrange. He hated her more than he could explain in words. She was everything he hated in this world, she was what reminded him of his old ways. If he would have had his wand he would have killed her on the spot. But they had taken his wand the day they had captured him. They had tried to kill Nagini, but it hadn't gone according to plan.

**Special these dirty deeds**

**That floods my pretty dreams**

**I snap awake from love**

**Relieved I'm on my own**

**Fearless and tacky free**

**Guided by empathy**

**Still your not lost on me**

**I still smell the sea**

_Pop…pop…pop…_

_The sound of people apparating resounded on the walls of the hollow room._

_Pop…pop…pop…_

_He counted: Tonks, Harry, Ron, Fred… nine they were complete. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he locked eyes with its owner. Her look was determined and soothing, she knew he had been quit nervous for this task and it was her way of telling him it was going to be alright. _

'_Okay' Harry, who was standing next to him, whispered 'We should all stay together and if anything should happen we should retreat immediately.' Everyone nodded in approval._

'_Lets walk this way' He said nodding to the right. They started walking to a black door when all of a sudden twenty people apparated around them. 'Go' he yelled. 'Retreat' someone yelled. 'I'll stay here, I'll try to stall.'He yelled to the rest. By this time curses were being shouted trough the room. 'I am not leaving you here, I'll stay too!' Hermione shouted to him, while the fighting was getting heavier. 'crucio' , 'evato' and 'Expelliarmus' were shouted trough the room. 'NO, go with them!' he tried to convince her! 'No!' There was no way he could ever convince her, he knew her to well for even thinking. 'AAAAhhhh…' She fell to the floor after being hit by a curse from bellatrix. 'No' he yelled 'Ron take her with you!' She was struggling, trying to stay, but he couldn't let her. He turned around trying to block another spell from hitting her before she appareted. Pain was streaming trough his body when he fell unconscious on to the floor._

This was 2 weeks ago, he wondered if she was okay. Her damned loyalty and proud! She was so adorable when she had that determined look on her face, it was one of the things which made him fall in love with her again and again. He felt that he was starting to smile.

**Just let the sun**

**Shine on your face**

**Only the darkness blinds your way**

'Smiling now are you! Still not had enough? What are you thinking about? ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETNHING!'

**You take it easy**

**You walk on your own**

**Look for the sunshine (youll) find (your) way home**

An other hex hit him, and he could feel his head starting to spin again. But it didn't matter, if he would die right here he wouldn't mind. He knew that she loved him, and that was enough to even lighten this dark place! She had told him, many times. And he was scarred at first, but he couldn't deny that he loved her deeply.

**Just let the sun**

**shine on your face**

**Youll make it, you'll make it**

**Just lett the sun**

The morning after he had told her about his past, he had woken up with her curled up in his arms. He wanted to stay in that position for ever, laying there in each others arms, on the couch in the common room of the head quarters of Hogwarts.

**OOOOOhhh just let the sun**

**Just let the sun**

It was then that he had decided to join the order, to be a spy for the side of the light. In his eyes she was his light, which guided him trough the rough times. Even now when he was being tortured he could feel her soft skin and smell her sweet sent. He just knew that it was alright to die. She had gotten away safely, and would survive this stupid war. She would be protected by Harry and Ron, and all the other members of the order. She would survive! He closed his eyes and waited for the last spell to hit his body.

**Just let the sun**

**Shine on your face**

**Only the darkness blinds your way**

BANG

He heard people enter his prison and spells being shot across the room. Who had entered? Was it the order? Or the dark lord who had come to finish him off?

'Draco… no…!' He heard a woman's voice sob. It was her!

**You take it easy**

**You walk on your own**

Someone ran in his direction, and fell to the floor next to him. She placed her hands on his face and began to sob.

**Look for the sunshine (youll) find (your) way home**

'Please draco, open your eyes! I'm here! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you! Please wake up!' She said, while he could feel her warm tears falling on his face.

He felt her light, falling on his face. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to tell her everything. But it was so hard. He felt his soul being ripped from his body.

**Just let the sun**

**Shine on your face**

'Draco … love … please…DON'T LEAVE ME! You hear me! I…I… I NEED YOU!' she cried out.

He could feel her warmth, he could feel her love making him turn to her light!

'Hermione…' He whispered with a hoarse voice, while he slowly opened his eyes.

'Draco? Oh merlin I thought I had lost you! Stay awake, everything is going to be alright now. I am so sorry, pleas stay awake!' He looked into her brown eyes, which were filled with remorse and guilt. Tears were sparkling on her cheeks. He put his right hand over her hands, which now lay on his chest, and with his other hand he reached out and gently wiped the tears of her face.

**Just let the sun**

**Shine on your face**

'Hermione…'He continued, he could not risk dieing without her knowing ' …I love you…please remember that… I love you!'

**Just let the sun…**

'I love you too draco!' She started to cry again 'That's why you can't leave! You are not leaving me alone! You are going to survive, I am gone get us out of here! I promise!' She had that determined look on her face again. Ooh how he loved her, he just couldn't explain. He wanted to close his eyes again, and fall in those sweet dreams. Sweet dreams which always where about her, his Hermione!

Her light was all he needed!

Her light…

**oooooohhhoooo**

It had always been her.

**Just let the sun….**

Her light…


End file.
